


If Only We Met

by BookishBronwyn



Category: One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishBronwyn/pseuds/BookishBronwyn
Summary: Bronwyn Rojas has a secret. One that none of her friends or family know. Except for one person, who she has never met.Will she meet him or will she never know who is behind his username.
Relationships: Bronwyn Rojas/Nate Macauley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	If Only We Met

**Bronwyn**

**Tuesday, 14th January 2019**

_ 2:45 p.m.  _

I hear the bell go off, signifying the end of class, just as Professor  Kleinfelter dismissed us. I pack my textbooks and stationery into the smaller pockets of my back pack, and turn my laptop off and place it into the larger compartment. Because winters are awful here in New Haven, I wrap my scarf around my neck, thankful that our Professor is nice enough to let us wear out coats in class, before proceeding to walk to the exit.

“Yo! Rojas!” I hear a deep voice shout, and notice it's coming from behind me, and definitely isn't the Professor. I begin to walk away, hoping the person who called me would get the hint that I don't want to talk, however I hear them call again, this time much louder.

Sighing, I turn around and make direct eye contact with a guy in my class, who has his hand reached out as if he were about to touch me.  _ Which would be a bad idea. _

I look him up and down and take him in. His clothes are ironed and neat, meaning he either lives with or has his parents provide for him, he has a girlfriend, or a perfectionist. However, his shirt is embroidered with the initials  _ EWM _ so I can guarantee that it's the first option. His shoes are expensive and look like the ones my father wore to work everyday, however they look brand spanking new, so they were probably a Christmas present from his parents who obviously baby him. The lack of a backpack and the arrival or a clean black leather satchel draped across his chest only points out my suspicion even further. Finally his cropped hair, smoothe clear dark skin and rings on his fingers all of which marked with the same crescent just prove my suspicion. Entitled rich boy. Not like I’m one to talk.

“Hey? I'm talking to you?”

I get snapped out of my daydream and back into reality as I realise that he's talking to me. 

“Hi! Sorry. I just got lost in thought that's all. What's your name again?” I ask as politely as possible without it sounding like all I want to do is leave. 

“Evan. Evan Neiman? We have Psychology and Law together?”

“You say that like it's a question. If you want to be a lawyer you need to have confidence in what you say.” I reply back however I know I'm being a hypocrite. 

“Fair enough. Anyways, Rojas…”

“Why do you use my surname?” I cut him off. ”You do know I have a first name, right?”

“Feisty one aren’t you! Anyways I wanted to sound more formal. That and I know you like all those Japanese anime movies and all.”

_ What?! _

“Wait! No I don’t!”  _ Lie. _ “And anyways, how would you know that?”  _ He isn’t….. him? Is he? _

“ I have my secrets. Don’t we all?” 

“Fair. Do you know a guy called-” 

“Anyways, wanna grab something to eat, we could go get sushi? I hear a new place opened a few blocks from here?”

_ Damn! Sal HATES sushi!  _

“Actually, I have to go to work and if I don’t show up I’ll be fired.”  _ Not a lie.  _

“Okay, so maybe another time?”

“Yeah. Sure.” I say as I’m already walking away from him.

I quickly exit the classroom and place my earbuds into my phone, then in my ears. I honestly don’t understand the hype over AirPods! 

I walk out of the Sterling Law Building here at Yale and walk across the quad and towards the coffee house near campus that I work at, letting the theme song for Yuri On Ice freeze me. 

_ Perfectly fitting for this weather.  _

————————————————————————

I arrive at the coffee house around 3 p.m, just in time for my shift to start. It’s called About That, and is a modern yet vintage cafe only a few blocks away from campus. The walls are painted, covered in this brown brick-like art that the owner, Simon, painted on when he first bought the place. The floor is a soft wood tiling, with the exception for the stage where local bands perform. Sometimes when I have to close up, like today for example, I like to pretend I’m performing for a crowd of thousands, until I remember my crippling anxiety and then I just stop pretending. 

Anyways, the cafe is not as busy as it usually is, however my usual first scan of the room tells me that there are some new faces, including the bunch of four guys that entered right before me. 

“Hey little miss Profiler! Get your ass over here and take over my shift!” 

“Ashton! Watch your damn language or I'll make you work Saturday!” 

I hear the owner of the cafe and manager, Ashton, shouting, signalling that it's definitely my turn to take over the register. I then realise that pretty much the entire cafe is looking right at me, including the new ‘ _ Lion Pride’  _ that I noticed before, and my sister and best friend at the table they usually occupy.

I take my coat and scarf off before placing them behind the counter and putting my apron on. 

“Hey sis! Made anyone cry today!” I hear my sister Maeve call from the table she is at, whilst sipping what I think is her third hot chocolate.

“No.” I respond. “However it's not even four o’clock.” 

We talk for around five minutes, Addy telling me about her date she went on with a guy named Jake, who sounds like a total sleazebag! Ashton comes over after a minute, just in time for her to attach her eye on my professor when he walks in and orders a large latte. 

“Ash,no! He’s my law teacher!”

“So, is he single?” She asks with a smirk on her face.

“No Ashton. Because he’s my law  _ teacher!”  _ I remind her, making sure she gets the part where he is my teacher!

“Yeah, well i bet he could punish me any d-”

“Oh look at that! I Have people whose orders need to be taken! Bye!” I yell, cutting her off. 

I hear her, Addy and Maeve all laughing at the table, as I rush back to the people waiting patiently at the cash register. It is then I realise who is about to order. 

_ Ahh. Lion Pride. _

“Hi! Welcome to About That. May i please take your order!” I put on my fake barista voice as I looked at the guy ordering on the behalf of the group.  _ Oh God. _ I look at him and my mind goes blank. All I can take in is him. _ Him. _

His eyes are electric blue. I feel myself getting drawn in and I'm suddenly scared that I’ll be completely engulfed by them. His hair is dark and shaggy, kinda looks like a bed head, however you can tell that he keeps on trying to comb it back. Emphasis on trying. I imagine it being fluffy. His pale skin makes me think he was a vampire. Oh God if he is I might throw up! All-in-all, he looks….wow.

  
  


“Hello? Excuse me?” 

I’m snapped out of reality when he speaks and GOD! His voice is so deep and smooth.

“Hi, sorry. I got distracted. What can I get you?”

I can see a smirk creep up on his face, and it makes him look even more gorgeous. 

“Yes. I’ll get one large latte with almond milk and one-”

“Name?” I ask.

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry. It's just when a person is ordering for more than one person it’s easier to get the name of the person who wants the specific drink, and not the name of the group. That's all. Sorry if I came off as rude.” I apologise quickly.

“Oh no. I understand completely. I apologise. The latte is for Nate.”

_ Nate. Interesting. _

“Okay, Nate.” I reply, writing his name on the cup before looking up and meeting his eye. God this guy is tall. At least 6’3. “Anything else?”

“Yep. A large hot chocolate with extra whip, for Cooper.”

“Yep.”

“A large americano, for Luis.”

“Got it!” I smile. 

“And a medium chocolate milkshake for Kris.”

“Milkshake?” I ask with a little laugh in my voice. 

“Yeah. He’s European.” He lets out a small deep throat laugh that makes shivers run down my spine. 

“I see. They are known for taking the winters a lot better.” I joke back. 

“Exactly. Now, how much?”

“Oh! That would be $15.79 please!” 

“Okay. You're good at math aren't you? I didn't see you count up the price.” He says as he hands me a $20 bill.

“You caught me! Mathlete for all of high school.” 

“Ah. That makes sense.”

“Yeah. Well here's your change. Your coffee’s will be read momentarily.”

“Okay. Don’t forget the milkshake or Kris will be shouting in German.” He jokes, letting another throat laugh slip out.

“I won’t. I promise.” 

I watch him retreat back to his table, and when he sits down and turns his body, those eyes of his catching mine, I realise I better make his order. Taking a glance at Maeve and Addy’s table, seeing them smirk at me, I feel myself blush as I make the order. 

  
  


Later that day, right before closing, Addy and Maeve ask me about Nate, to which I respond by saying that there is nothing to say. That he was just a guy who ordered some coffee. 

After all, why would a hot guy like him flirt with a small nerdy girl like me. 

And anyways, how could I tell them that I sort of already have a boyfriend. One I’ve never really met.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m not that confident about writing but my friends have encouraged me to post my writing. 
> 
> Update might me slow at start but I hope you stay tuned!


End file.
